


Foolishly Brave

by Glytchy



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Badass, Canon-typical powers with a bit extra, Feisty Princess, Majesdanian characters. legit a race of aliens in marvel runaways, Nothing Smut to Do, One sided food fight sorta, Set long before the events of the movie, i love em so much a i made a royal family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 06:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glytchy/pseuds/Glytchy
Summary: I read a huge list of imagines and suddenly I saw a gifset of young Loki and the differences between him and adult Loki and I was struck with the need to write this.





	

Barely in the double digits of her life the rainbow haired Majesdanian Princess sat, skin color fluctuating the whole known spectrum of color and then some, filling her mouth full, angrily trying to bite back any insult she sorely wished to throw at the All Father, the way he was demanding his younger son, Prince Loki to feast more, when the Asgardian boy was so clearly about to expel the contents of his already over stuffed stomach. 

It was when Thor and Baldur joined in the heckling, the blonde Prince clearly oblivious to the raven haired Princes suffering, and the chestnut haired middle brother seemed fully aware, that was when Asteoliana Donoe (Oli by her closest friends) lost her cool.

The feast before the Asgardian Royal family and the many other Royals and Highborn around them found themselves suddenly sat before a burning feast, the flames snuffed out and the resulting charred and ruined meals bombarding all of them, Thor and Baldur made muffled protests as ruined food filled their mouths.

“Asteoliana STOP THIS AT ONCE!” Her father bellowed.

“NO I SHAN’T PAPA! The Prince Loki is full to sickness and STILL THEY INSIST ON FORCING HIM TO CHOKE DOWN A MEAL THAT BY NO MEANS TASTES BETTER THAN ANYOTHER WHEN ONES HAD TO MUCH!”

Asteoliana’s Mother Oriniara the Queen of Majesdanian reached for her only daughter trying desperately to quell her furious daughter. Oh how she loved her child's fiery passion to end the suffering of others, most days it was a blessing that would ensure she’d be a righteous and just Queen when she came of age, but today was the worst possible time to act out as she had, attacking two of the Princes of the Allfather and Allmother, and the rest of the high ranking dignitaries.

Instead of becoming angered Odin burst into raucous peels of laughter, Frigga laughing more gracefully though truly she adored the Princess for her fearless, foolish, but fearless actions in defense of her sweetest son. And the two weren’t even yet aware of the plans between their parents to wed the two.

Loki cringed visibly, terrified that the one person that wasn’t his mother had taken notice, and unlike his beloved mother, PUBLICLY defended him, Princess Asteoliana was a perfect stranger, this was their first time meeting and already he wanted to know more of her, spend time learning of her people and culture, he’d seen her and her family, the king the queen and the prince, younger than Asteoliana, he was untouched as well in her attacks.

The truly innocent, he thought to himself, or ones she felt were being wronged were free of the mess and madness, so quite literally himself, her brother and herself. Even the servants were not saved, how much had she seen, how much had she been holding back and for how long?! If he thought back on it, she’d grew stiff and sour of face when any servant came near him, when the All Father or his brothers approached him. She’d been trying very hard now that he thought on it to keep him secluded from the adults and his family. Her little brother Prince Rhenelaeno, who she’d called Rhen mostly in private and the young boy lit up, bright and colorful, signs that he was terribly happy. 

Loki blushed crimson, never taking his eyes off her, she’d protected him all this time, all on the first day they ever met and he was struck by the feeling that she knew him and his suffering far better then anyone, perhaps even his mother, Queen Frigga. Fearful he wondered why his father laughed so. Oli, she said Loki could call her Oli, and that was only allowed by the people she liked best. This declaration had sent her brother into a song and twirling dance of “Oli” over and over, his hair and body glowing brighter with his happiness, demonstrating that he was a favorite person of his sister.

The Princess glowed brightly and catching her brother hugged him close, covering his face in kisses. The boom of Odin’s fist on the banquet table startled everyone, even Asteoliana jumped but quickly replaced her surprise with her angry determined face. Her fists clenched, shoulders back and head held high. “I am NOT sorry!”

Odin laughed harder and soon the others joined in like good little Ghilobies, timid things with a follow the leader even to death mentality. The few times she’d been to Midgard the closest comparison Asteoliana had was a Terran creature called a sheep. “Oh my how entertaining” His voice boomed as he brushed the mess from his chest and arms, using his own cape to clean his face and offering the rest of the clean parts to his wife to clean herself as much as she was able. “Such a feisty and brazen bride-to-be my Loki has gained. This will be a most fortuitous marriage. Do you not agree King Caelleano Queen Oriniara?”

The King in question bowed deeply, his smile less afraid. “I agree with all sincerity. My little Asteoliana will not only keep Loki happy in all ways but she will not fall victim to those that would bend her ear away from Prince Loki, once she likes someone she is their friend for life. Their most arduous protector.” He was proud in that moment to sing his daughters praises. “Their betrothal is the best idea you have ever had thus far Allfather”

Loki was on his feet finally, both he and Asteoliana clear in their shock and embarrassment by the colors suffusing Loki’s cheeks and the colors flooding Asteoliana’s entire body, including her hair, both secretly happy, well in The Princesses case her parents knew their daughters colors well. Her pleased purples and oranges, the flickers of pink and fuchsia embarrassment.

They young voices rose together, “WHAT BETROTHAL!?” Their hands simultaneously flew to their respective mouths, eyes locked on each-other.

Frigga stood then smiling warmly to the two surprise stricken teens. “Yes, we have been discussing this for some time. This dinner was to make the announcement of it being on the table, for your courtship to begin, though there will still be courtship proper, it’s clear you care deeply for on another. Loki usually doesn’t take kindly to anyone defending him. And truthfully you were observed by Heimdell through out the day you spent together, the way you my young Lady took such care to keep my sweet son out of harms way, out of earshot of those that do not understand him, shielding him from his more...brutish brothers.” She laughed at Thor and Balder’s wordless shouts of protest. “We would be all too happy to have you as our daughter by marriage.”

Asteoliana was speechless, utterly flabbergasted, they weren’t of age yet, and wouldn’t be for some years to come… what if...Loki and she grew into distaste for each-other… Loki bit his lower lip, furious blush covering his face and neck fully, head down he strode with quickness to Asteoliana’s side taking her multi-hued hand in his, a moment before muttering his desire to that they be excused. He didn’t wait for permission merely rushed them from the grand hall. His heart was in a whirlwind, thudding so fast and hard in his chest he wondered if she could hear it.

“I can hear it, faintly, it’s racing quite like mine...”

Loki stopped, he’d not been aware that she could read minds, no wait...could she? Taking a guess as to why the riled Prince had stopped, Asteoliana giggled ducking her head. “You said it out loud. I can’t read minds. I think if I could I’d have blown up something..maybe someone sooner. I honestly am sorry that I sullied your mother but she wasn’t making it stop, she wasn’t helping, and I think that inaction just serves to make such matters worse, I really hate needless cruelty, how did he not understand that you weren’t playing, that you were full, and you never truly said anything, so long you have suffered these injustices, this...this misery, your soul is dark with pain long suffered, Loki and I-I couldn’t sit around and just let them make you ill. Your brothers are brainless oafs, I think...I think that I hate them very much and It’s not a kind word, words have power but they aren’t kind! Rhen is such a sweet and caring brother, your both so similar and I just… couldn’t I refuse to see you such as you are, kind and sweet and working so hard to gain acceptance” 

Just as the multi-hued Princess sucked in a lung full of air to continue her rant in his defense, Loki dropped her hand and threw his arms around her, a tighter hug he’d never given, pouring all his gratitude and seedling feelings of love into the action, his fingers splayed across the bare skin of her open back, she was warm and cool all at once, everything about her soothed him. With a small sob, kept as quiet as he was able, he thanked her.

“Oh my… please not tears” Her voice wobbled, lips quivering. “I’ll weep too my Prince.” She warned, and it only made Loki hold her closer, trembling with silent tears, he felt Oli begin to shake as well, her little sniffles rather endearing.

“I never thought I’d be happy to be promised to someone...” He whispered against her shoulder.

“Even our thoughts are similar. On this...” looking around for anyone that might stop them, she guided Loki toward a vast window, glasses, letting the night breeze heavily perfumed by the great gardens surrounding the palace. “Trust me will you?” She smiled brilliantly, holding both his hands tightly.

“I do, truly I do Oli”

“Good, Don’t let go my Prince. Oh and don’t scream please” Before Loki could ask her to explain she began to float, leading him to the window. “I’ll never let you go. Promise, promise.” Giggling she helped him step to the ledge, feeling his tensing rise, through the tightening of his grip.

“I trust you. Promise promise” He declared, following her lead when she tugged him off the window into open air, her light shining bright and power enveloping him as Asteoliana took him higher in the sky, not once letting him go. 

“There, now their sizes and over indulgence is just like their hearts. Small and meaningless” The visceral spread of her powers fluctuated and shifted about in the night air, trailing out behind them as she guided them through the night skies.

Heimdell watched with a rich smile, seeing the two young ones happy and caring so freely and deeply for each other. It gave him hope for the future.


End file.
